Bubbles
She is the most pure-hearted one of the Powerpuff Girls. Like her sisters her appearance has also changed New Appearance Her appearance is different, like most characters. Her blonde hair went to large, longer pigtails. She has a sky blue tank-top with a white heart in the middle of her shirt with a royal blue skirt and royal blue sneakers. She has a very good skill at designing clothes for herself and her sisters, she wears a baby blue tank top with a navy blue heart in the middle. She wears a baby blue knit short jacket that is held together in the middle with a sapphire. A dark blue belt around her waist connected to a short skirt with a baby blue cover skirt with different shades of blue underneath with ruffles. Knee length baby blue boots with a gold buckle on each side (5"). A baby blue choker with a sapphire dangling in the middle, a sapphire and aquamarine bracelet on her left hand, with a sapphire and aquamarine engagement ring (Bash). She plans on designing her own wedding dress and as well as everybody else too, (She used her puppy dog eyes). She also plans on making her sisters wedding dresses as well. Personality Her personality changed. She is the most pure-hearted of the Powerpuff Girls. However; Bubbles is still a crybaby, despite being older in each season. She is nice and kind. Bubbles is really bubbly and very sweet. Bubbles is still naive, however she is cute. Bubbles is now shown to be more of a spirited go-getter and energetic. Bubbles is the leader of the cheerleader team, and cheers for Buttercup. Bubbles loves animals and will always help them. Bubbles is self-assured and very friendly. Her current rival is Brat, her counterpart. She, alongside with Brat, is said to be the show's fan-favorite. At times, she can be independent and very aggressive (even more than Buttercup). This is shown in the episodes, Totally Awesome and Raging Bubbles. However; it is usually due to HIM and Buttercup. In Raging Bubbles, she nearly destroyed Townsville with ease, and single handedly defeated her sisters, boyfriend, and friends. Bubbles has shown to not believe in herself, but in a Season 3 episode, called Anything You Could Do, I Can Do Better she defeated Brat in a sports challenge. Abilities * Density Manipulation: Bubbles and her sisters are able to shift their density, taking the form of a puddle of water17. * Drum Playing: Bubbles is able to play the drums18. * Electrokinesis: Bubbles and her sisters are able to create electricity, in their signature colors17. * Energy Projection: Bubbles and her sisters are able to create powerful energy blasts from their hand19. Bubbles fires energy blasts from both hands, in a sickle motion, forming an energy circle before impact20. * Enhanced Roar: Bubbles and her sisters can roar like a bear, mimicing the beast perfectly17. * Enhanced Senses: Bubbles and her sisters' are highly enhanced. ** Enhanced Hearing: Bubbles and her sisters is able to hear things from vast distances away. ** Enhanced Vision: Bubbles and her sisters can see things that are faraway from her, much further than any regular human could and is able to see things on a microscopic scale. *** Night Vision: Bubbles and her sisters are able to see in darkness. ** Supernatural Smell: Bubbles is able to identify the seperate components and their origin of a smell21. * Flight: Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she is able to fly and leaves a blue trail behind in the air. * Heat Vision: Bubbles and her sisters are able to heat up objects, with only their eyes. * Imaginary Friend Creation: Bubbles and her sisters were able to create an imaginary friend together22. * Laser Vision: Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are blue. * Limited Acid Immunity: Bubbles and her sisters have an immunity to most strong acids, remaining unharmed when they would come into contact with acid23. She was however harmed by HIM's acid spit24. * Mecha Piloting: Bubbles and her sisters are able to pilot the Mecha, Dynamo, although with mixed results25. * Multilingualism: Bubbles is able to speak multiple languages and master them with little effort, like "Spanish"26and "Japanse"14. ** Zoolingualism: Bubbles has the unique ability to speak with and understand animals. She is known for speaking fluent "squirrel"9, and is able to combine her linguistic skills, speaking spanish with a giant squirrel once17. * Pyrokinesis: Bubbles and her sisters are able to bend fire in their respective signature colors. This ability ranges from fire-breathing to spontaneous human combustion17 * Size Reduction: Bubbles and her sisters are able to shrink to incredible small sizes at will17. The origin of this ability is disputed, but it is likely caused as a side effect of Professor Utonium's shrink ray27. * Sonic Scream: While Blossom and Buttercup can produce a sonic scream that can cause great damage4, Bubbles has mastered this skill, meaning she has the most destructive version. * Superhuman Durability: Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she can durate much damage. Bubbles was able to resist a pain level of 11, which was the highest power level of Mojo Jojo's laser beam5. She can survive unaided in space. * Superhuman Speed: Bubbles and her sisters are able to travel faster than light28. She is usually considered to be the fastest of the trio. ** Short-distance Teleportation: Bubbles and her sisters are able to teleport over short distances17. It can be assumed that this however just an example of their impressive speed. * Superhuman Strength: Bubbles like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can be be stronger than Blossom when she's mad5. * Super Spit: Bubbles and her sisters are able to cause explosions, with their spit17. * Temporary Multiplication: Bubbles and her sisters are able to temporary multiply themselves17. * Thermal Resistance: Blossom and her sisters are able to resist impressive heat. * Tornado Spin: Bubbles can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill17. * X-ray vision: Bubbles is able to view through any material.